


Day 7: Virginity Kink

by ImagineBeatles



Series: Magical Mystery Smut Month [8]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 1973!Paul, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Bottom John, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Mystery Smut Month, Paul Has A Mullet, Top Paul, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: It's 1973 and John has driven up all the way to Glasgow to for a Rolling Stones concert. Although he had not gone there with the intention of meeting someone, nevermind being taking back to a hotel room by a man who was almost 12 years his senior, when John's eyes land on one particular man during the concert, he finds he can't refuse. And although this isn't what John had imagined for this first time, it's better than anything he could have hoped for.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Magical Mystery Smut Month [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811731
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Day 7: Virginity Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this fic is one day late, but honestly... this prompt took me forever to write. For some reason the inspiration really did not struck me and I had to rewrite this a couple of times. Now that's its written and (heavily) edited, however, I think it's actually pretty good! It's not really what I had in mind for it, but it'll do the trick. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

16th September, 1973   
John looked nervously up from where he was lying on the bed, eyes fixed on the older man who sat by his feet, fiddling with his lighter, trying to light himself a cigarette. It was dark in the room, the curtains half pulled closed, with only one bedside lamp lighting the area around the bed.

The Apollo theatre where they had met suddenly felt far away. John hadn’t driven up to Glasgow to watch The Rolling Stones perform with the intention of meeting anyone, nevermind going back to a hotel room with a guy almost twelve years his senior. But standing in the sea of people, this particular man had caught his eye as he had tried to get as close to the stage as possible. 

He had noticed the flashy clothes first. The strongly patterned shirt in particular had stood out, with so many of the top buttons undone, exposing the man’s tanned, hairy chest. It had almost defeated the purpose of wearing a shirt at all. The man’s trousers, meanwhile, he had been so tight they didn’t so much hug as  _ cradle  _ his arse, and that, combined with the mullet he was sporting, had made it all but impossible for John to refuse the man anything. 

In return, John had seemed to have managed to catch  _ his  _ eye, too. And when their eyes finally met, the man came over, chatting him up and letting his gaze roll over John’s body with what had been undeniable interest. 

They had talked for a while, the man offering John a cigarette as they listened to the Stones perform, enjoying the music and occasionally cheering and singing along. As the evening had progressed, the stranger’s intent had become more than clear, and when he had finally offered John to come back to his hotel room after the concert, John had felt he had no other choice but to accept. For the whole of the final song, his stomach had felt as if it had jumped up in his throat. 

“I’m Paul, by the way,” the guy had practically yelled once the song ended, applause erupting around them. He had offered John his hand, and when John had taken it, the man had winked as he took a drag from his cigarette, playing around with the smoke in his mouth, before letting it escape in a small little puff that had John’s cock aching in his jeans. 

The cigarette lighter flicked on, and John watched as the orange flame lit up Paul’s face, giving his features a warm glow that looked simultaneously soft and intimidating. John swallowed thickly at the sight, shifting legs more out of restlessness than anything else. He felt naked, wearing only a towel as Paul had insisted he’d take a shower when they had arrived, get himself cleaned up. 

“Nervous?” Paul asked and John shook his head. Paul, however, saw straight through him. 

“If you’re having second thoughts—” he started, but before he could even finish his sentence, John had already interrupted him. 

“No!” he said, sitting up almost in alarm, “No, I— I want to!” 

Paul chuckled at his reaction, and John felt silly. Sitting on the stranger’s bed made him feel oddly young, his inexperience growing all the more apparent. 

_ “I have never done this before _ ,” John had said as he and Paul had taken a bus from the theatre to the latter's hotel, the two of them sitting closely together at the back of the top floor, as far away from everyone as possible. 

_ “Never done a one-night-stand or... d’you mean in general?” _

_ “In general.”  _ John had replied and Paul had nodded, taking a moment to process the new information. 

_ “How old are you?”  _ He had asked and John had shrugged. 

_ “Nineteen. You?”  _

_ “Thirty-one. You sure this is the way you want to do this?” _

_ “I’m sure. I just thought you should know.” _

Still smiling, Paul turned to face him, taking a long drag from his cigarette before offering it to John, who took it with trembling fingers. Grateful, he took a drag hoping the nicotine would help him calm his nerves, if only a little. 

He lowered the cigarette, and just then, all of a sudden, Paul was  _ there, _ pressing their lips together. 

John let out a surprised moan in response, a shiver running up his spine, but before he could kiss back, Paul had pulled away.

“Okay?” he asked and when John nodded, Paul kissed him a second time, his hand coming up to push at his chest, forcing him down on the large bed. 

Lying there, his head resting on a pillow that felt harder than it was, John looked up as Paul climbed on top of him, his long slim legs settling on either side of him. He was still holding the ciggie, and John's eyes were transfixed on his slim, delicate fingers as Paul brought the cigarette up to his plump lips and took a drag. It looked so very tempting, and John knew he wasn’t going to regret this. 

The man placed his free hand on John's chest to keep him down, and John couldn’t help but let out a small whimper when Paul let the smoke escape his mouth, in a way that could only be described as sensual,  _ sinful,  _ his lips folding around the smoke as he pushed it out of his mouth. 

"I gotta admit that I kinda like it," Paul spoke, smirking, with a voice so deliberately quiet John had to strain to hear. "This being your first time…" 

When John frowned, Paul shifted his weight, leaning in closer while the hand on John's chest began to slide down to his stomach. John let out a shuddering breath of anticipation at the feeling. 

"I like being your first... Getting to do things to you no one has ever done before. Having all of this,  _ first," _ Paul continued in a rough voice, and although John didn’t fully understand what about this man's words were so appealing and hot, he let out a soft moan in response. Paul smiled down at him, almost fondly, and let his hand squeeze the soft flesh of John's stomach. 

"I'll take good care of you. And the moment you start feeling uncomfortable, or unsure, I want you to tell me. I want this to be good for you." 

_ Easy. Easy. Break me in easy. _ __   
_ Sure I’m big time, cock-sure and brash.  _ _   
_ __ But easy. Easy. Break me in easy.

The words of the poem by Royston Ellis came to John as Paul lowered his exploring hand again, teasing at the knot that kept the towel wrapped around John’s stomach.

When Paul kissed him again, John groaned, gladly opening his mouth this time. Paul's tongue dipped inside, wet and rubbery and warm, licking across John’s before making a quick swirl around its new territory. His tongue was insistent and when it curled around John’s, guiding it into Paul’s own mouth, John inched his hips up impatiently. 

"Eager," Paul murmured in amusement as the kiss broke. "At least you know how to kiss." 

"I'm not  _ that  _ inexperienced," John retorted, letting out a gasp as Paul briefly slipped his hand over the towel, palming at the bulge of John's cock through the material with frustratingly light touches. He took a final drag of his cigarette and leaned over to put the butt out in the ashtray next to the bed.

"What  _ have _ you done, then?" Paul asked, squeezing his hand as he let the smoke escape and John needed a moment to register the question. His cheeks flushed as he realised what Paul had asked him.

"A girl gave me a blowie,” he responded, trying to sound casual, but his voice was too tight.

"So you’re nineteen and the most you've done is let a girl suck you off." 

"I did eat her out in return." 

"Such a gentleman," Paul mused and with a chuckle, he leaned in to kiss John again, his hand drifting from John’s cock because up to caress at the pale skin of John’s chest. Wanting to feel Paul too, John decided to take initiative and raised his hands to push the man's jacket from his shoulders. He let it land onto the floor, before moving to unbuttoning the last of his shirt buttons, his fingers slipping over the soft skin of Paul’s chest and playing with the little black hairs he found there.

Getting the message, Paul removed his shirt and began kissing his way down John's body, his tongue flicking out, giving tiny teasing licks as he went. His hands moved with equal eagerness, exploring John’s body before coming to a halt on his hips. 

When his head reached the fluffy material of the towel, he looked up, and holding John’s gaze he began to untie the loose knot with his teeth, simply letting it fall open.

_ Break me in easy. _

John watched with wide eyes as the towel fell from his body, Paul’s mouth now dangerously close to his erection, which twitched at the chill of the room. Moving his head lower, John expected the older man to kiss it, or take it into his mouth, or do anything at all, but instead he simply smiled before pulling back.

His hands slid from John’s body, back to his own and John swallowed thickly as he watched his deft fingers make quick work of his button and zipper, standing up to pull down his tight slacks to expose hairy thighs and legs that matched the hairiness of his forearms. John growled at the sight, feeling his stomach convulse pleasantly with a deep need. 

_ Break me in easy. _

Paul moved back on to bed and grabbed John’s legs, his fingers curling around his ankles as he began easing them apart, and with a shuddering breath, John let him, swallowing thickly as Paul looked up at him, holding his gaze. 

"Pillow," he ordered and John reached next to him to give him one. 

"Hips up," Paul said next and complying, John did as asked as Paul pushed the pillow under his arse, raising it up slightly. He felt exposed, but when Paul leaned down to place a kiss on his hip, his worries faded, overtaken by lust, and John moaned. Smirking, Paul continued his kisses, moving higher up to stomach and chest as he made his way between John’s spread legs, pushing his thighs under John’s to prop up his legs to — or so John assumed — provide himself better access. 

Pulling back, Paul placed his hands on John’s hips. 

“Pass me the lube,” he said, “bedside drawer.” 

Pushing himself up on his elbows, John did as requested, turning his body to reach into the drawer as Paul’s thumbs stroked circles into his skin. From the corner of his eyes, he could feel Paul’s eyes on him, raking over his naked form, and John tried not to grow embarrassed as they came to rest on his cock, hard and erect. Grabbing the tub of Vaseline, John rolled onto his back and handed it to the older man, who leaned down to place a soft kiss to his lips as a thank you. 

“Easy…” John whispered as Paul pulled back. The man smiled, pressing another kiss to the corner of John’s mouth. 

“Trust me,” he said and John nodded as he watched Paul sit up to unscrew the cap, swallowing thickly as he dipped two of his fingers inside. Paul’s fingers glistened in the dim light of the room as he pulled them out and John’s cock twitched at the sight. Unconsciously, he opened his legs a little wider. 

“Have you ever fingered yourself?” Paul asked and John let out an affirmative hum. Paul gave him a nod in acknowledgement, before moving back between John’s legs. He slid his hand over the bare skin of John’s inner thigh, while the other moved down past his balls. John’s body jerked as he felt one of Paul’s fingers press cold and wet against his rim. 

“At least you know to relax,” Paul said and offering John an encouraging smile, he slowly circled John’s hole a few times first with one finger, before wiggling it inside, making John gasp and groan at the strange, but not unfamiliar feeling. 

He tried his best to relax, letting his eyes fall close as he bore down, feeling how Paul’s finger slowly pushed deeper and deeper inside of him, spreading him. Paul’s other hand was still on his thigh, running soothing circles over the sensitive skin to help him stay calm. He was saying something too, but John was too caught up in the feeling of having another man’s finger inside of him to pay attention. 

_ Easy. Easy. Break me in easy.  _

Paul did go easy, moving his fingers slowly and steadily until John could feel his hand press against his arse. Paul held still for a moment, letting him adjust, before pulling back. He left only the first knuckle inside, and gave John a moment before forcing his finger back in. The slide was still rough, but it went easier than before, and after Paul had repeated the movement a few times, John felt he was ready to take a second. 

“Fuck…” he moaned as he felt Paul push in another finger alongside the first, his body briefly tensing at the intrusion, before he relaxed again. He tried to focus on the feeling of Paul’s hand on his thigh instead, enjoying the way Paul’s blunt nails scratched over his skin, and soon enough Paul could scissor his fingers inside of him without much resistance. He removed them briefly, leaving John to clench around nothing as he added more lube, and returned with a third, stretching him even wider. John’s hand grasped at the sheet at the intrusion, twisting them as he pulled, and Paul leaned in to kiss him, taking John’s mind off the pain until he had all three fingers inside of him. 

“You’re doing well, John,” Paul muttered against his lips, and carefully fucked his fingers in and out of him. He moved to kiss at his jaw and neck, drawing little huffs and groans from his throat. “You take them so well. I can’t wait to be inside of you.”

John groaned at Paul’s words, pressing back against his fingers eagerly. His hands came up to tangle themselves into the man’s long hair, his fingers raking through it and pulling encouragingly. 

“Please…” he said, and Paul sucked a little mark into the crook of his neck, before pulling away. Slowly, he removed his fingers, and John groaned in discomfort as they slipped out of him with a wet squelch. 

Grabbing the Vaseline again, Paul reached down to spread some over his own heated erection. John watched with wide eyes as Paul’s hand stroked over his cock with slow but firm strokes. 

“Do you want it?” 

John groaned at the question, reaching down to stroke at his own cock as he nodded. 

_ Easy. Easy. Break me in easy.  _

John could feel Paul’s hand on his thighs, spreading them a little bit wider as he shuffled closer, inching John’s legs up enough that he had to wrap them around the other man, holding him in place. Paul gave him one last kiss to his mouth, and as his lips vanished, something blunt and large pressed against John’s opening, pressing back and forth a few times, almost as if to prepare him for what to come. 

And then, slowly,  _ slowly, _ it pressed in, spreading John’s rim and pushing gently forward until the head plopped in. 

“Breathe, John,” Paul said, hands caressing the side of John’s legs as he held still, and John did as instructed. Releasing the breath he didn’t know he had been holding, he took in another one, holding it in for a few months, before exhaling through his mouth. 

When Paul began to press in further, he let out a groan of discomfort. 

“You’re doing well, John. Just relax for me. That’s it.  _ God, _ you’re so  _ tight.” _

With a slow and steady push, Paul managed to make his way fully inside, letting out a deep sigh as he bottomed out and leaned in to kiss John again, his hands coming up to cup his cheeks. 

“God, you feel good,” Paul whispered as the kiss broke, and pressing his forehead against John’s, he slowly began to move. “Gripping me like that... I can’t believe no one has done this to you yet.”

John could only moan in response, his forehead still pulled in a frown at the discomfort of being penetrated for the first time, but with each slow thrust, he felt himself relax more and more. It didn’t feel exactly pleasurable yet, but it did feel good, and while his erection had gone down at the initial pain, he felt the blood starting to rush back. He could feel Paul’s breath on his face, his hands on his body, gripping his thighs, and John reached up to delve his fingers into Paul’s hair to pull him down for an intense, deep kiss.

Suddenly there was a spark, a jolt of pleasure, shooting through him, and John let out a loud moan as he threw his head back in reflex, breaking the kiss and clenching around the cock inside of him. 

“Oh fuck!” he cried and Paul chuckled as he repeated the same movement, the head of his cock hitting John’s prostate directly. 

“Good?” he asked, sounding smug despite his own breathlessness, but John had no time to respond, gasping wordlessly as Paul began to fuck into him harder, more forcefully, making John’s body move on the bed at the force of each thrust. John’s hands found their way back into Paul’s hair, pulling eagerly, almost desperately. He wasn’t sure how long he would last at this rate. 

Sure enough, he felt his orgasm starting to build. He tried to tell Paul to go slower, to give him a moment, but his voice failed him, and instead his body only tried pulling the man in deeper, his legs tightening around Paul’s waist as his hips tried to move in tandem with Paul’s thrusts. The sound of Paul groaning into his ear didn’t help either, the sounds reaching deep within John’s stomach. 

“Shit,  _ John,” _ Paul moaned as he sped up his thrusts even more, and John gasped helplessly at the feeling, “Christ… you make such a pretty sight like this… so desperate, still so  _ tight…” _

Paul’s words made John feel hot, sounding dirty and filthy as John realised he was being fucked into the mattress in a hotel room in Glasgow, far away from home, by a much older guy after a Stones concert. 

Whatever John had imagined for his first time, this hadn’t been exactly it, and Paul’s words made him hyper-aware of it. But instead of regret, he found the thought was turning him on, and with a couple more well-timed thrusts, he came, crying out his partner’s name, who quickly covered his mouth with his hand to keep him quiet. 

Coming hard, John’s arse spasmed around Paul, and Paul groaned and had to bite down John’s shoulder to keep himself quiet too as he fucked John through it, his thrusts quick and short. Even when John’s body collapsed, falling like jelly onto the bed, Paul continued his thrusts. The feeling was too much for John, his body overly sensitive from his orgasm, and Paul kept his hand clamped over his mouth to muffle his whines of discomfort. Thankfully, it didn’t take long for Paul to come as well, moaning into John’s shoulder as he spilled inside of him, filling John up with his come and fucking it deeper into him. 

When Paul finally slipped out, John let out a whimper. 

“I’m sorry,” Paul said, breathless and hoarse as he rolled off John, seemingly melting into the hotel bed. “I hope that wasn’t too much. I didn’t— didn’t think you’d come so soon.” 

He sounded genuine and John smiled weakly, his body still buzzing from his orgasm and the over-stimulation. He shook his head and would have said something if he had been able to, but found his mouth uncooperative. 

Instead, they simply lay there for a while, both catching their breath as they stared up at the ceiling, and John found himself smiling as he realised he  _ had actually had sex!  _ His body felt heavy, drained and spent, but it felt pleasant. Even the slightly uncomfortable feeling of having someone’s come spill out from his arse just felt highly satisfactory. 

_ Not at all what Stuart had said… _ he thought, and smiled even wider as he thought about the story he had to tell his friend when he got back to Liverpool. He has lost his virginity! 

Rolling over onto his side, he watched the older man quietly and felt the desperate need to kiss him. But he refrained, unsure now how to act. He went with simply smiling when Paul opened his eyes, and sighed with satisfaction as Paul reached for him, pulling him in for a kiss. 

“Do you want to take another shower?” he asked as the kiss broke, and when he saw John hesitate, he added, “you don’t have to leave. We have all night.” 

“In that case… I would like that.” 

“...Do you also want to get married later?”

“I would also like that, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Chut, for helping me edit this fic. Without you, it would have taken me so much longer to finish this. You're amazing. 
> 
> What should have been today's prompt (Fever Sex) will be posted tomorrow. If I can I will try to post day 9's chapter too, but it depends. Being behind one day isn't the most terrible thing in the world, I suppose.


End file.
